OC's wanted
by VenusEnvyy
Summary: Title says it all. There's a short story at the end, though. Closed.
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to put a short story at the end of this so I won't get reported or something.

* * *

Okay, so I'm looking for more than one OC in this story. You can submit in more than one.

This story is going to have as much of drama as I can put in it and I'm going to try to make it long.

Here's the main plot so far: One of the OC's is married to Death The Kid. Their relationship isn't what it used to be. She has to be more than perfect, and she sometimes suffers from neglect. There's going to be other things in the story as well. The cannons will be in this story also.

The OC's are as followed: (Some of these parts are minor and some of them are major.)

Kid's wife:

Kid's Ex GF:

Kid's wife's old partner:

Teacher at Shibusen:

The Maid:

Don't get pissed if I kill off your OC. If I do, it won't be early in the story. And don't get pissed if I make your OC a bitch or a goody too shoes. Basically I'm going to be using them as I need them.

The teacher at Shibusen is going to be Kid's wife's best friend.

The maid is going to be where Kid's wife goes for comfort and whatever else.

If you submit for Kid's Ex then you can put how they broke up if you want. If you don't I'll make something up.

Seeing what this story is so far, other than the roles I have provided, if you think that you have an OC that you can fit somewhere or you think that they'll fit anywhere in the story, you can submit them as well. You can even do that during the story, weather it's a big or small part.

You can submit an OC for more than one part, but you have to number it from 1 to whatever so that I know who you want to get picked the most.

You can put any information you want, but I suggest you put a lot. If you can't think of anything here's some suggestions: Appearance (can be a picture), classification (weapon, meister, witch, etc.), personality, past (this one isn't that important for some characters, but for some it is.), abilities, weaknesses, etc.

Submit your OCs in a review or message them to me.

**Now here's the short story:**

* * *

Maka smiled and giggled as the obsessive Shinigami sitting behind her "fixed" her hair. Maka loved the way it felt to have someone play in her hair and was actually, despite Kid's ranting, happy, Kid on the other hand...

"Damn!" Kid said "It won't go right!" Soul sighed from next to his partner.

"It's alright ,Kid," Maka said. Kid stopped for a second to answer.

"No, it isn't!" he said. Hearing Kid's complaints, Liz looked over to the scene and sighed.

"Whatever," Maka said "It feels really good when you play in my hair though." Soul looked at his meister. Oh what he wouldn't do to make her feel good.

"Do you need some help, Kid?" Soul asked. Maka looked at Soul surprised, and Patty started giggling.

"Sure," Kid said with his eyes still fixed on Maka's hair.

...

...

"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" Black Star yelled bursting into the room with Tsubaki running after him. He was about to leap on Stein's desk, but he just stopped and stared. Then Tsubaki came running in. Her eyes widened as she entered the room.

"Please don't cut it!" Maka yelled as Soul was about to cut her hair with his scythe turned arm. Somehow Soul got one of his hands tangled in Maka's hair, and Kid got both of his skull rings caught in there. Patty was rolling on the ground laughing, and Liz was carefully trying to untangle Maka's hair with her fingers.

"OWWW! Kid stop pulling!" Maka yelled.

"We have to cut it!" Soul yelled. Liz shook her head.

"Just hold still!" she yelled.

"How the hell did this even happen in the first place!" Kid yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

There's going to be another short story at the end of this one.

* * *

Thank you all so so much for submitting your OCs. You've really helped me alot!

Kid's wife: No one submitted an OC for this one, so I made one up. And if you've read Love Square I think you know what name I'm going to use. XD

Kid's Ex GF: Lanai Daymasons

Kid's wife's old partner: Roxanne Pyrres

Teacher at Shibusen:Raven Knightwell

The Maid: (1) Mary Cade (2) Ashton Fields (There's more than one maid, being the age differences, and the parts they play in the story.)

Extra roles-

Sarah(She needs a last name.) I don't know what to call her part, but she's going to be the one telling Kid what an asshole he's being. XD

Anyway I didn't feel like going back to see which person made which OC. I had them all on Microsoft word and I chose the best ones.

**Now here's the short story:**

* * *

"Let's play a game," Liz said from her position on the couch. They were having a sleep over at Gallows Mansion. They had already gone through watching scary movies and just talking. Now they were getting really bored, and Black Star kept on telling his ever popular "Surpassing God" stories.

"Wait, I have another story!" Black Star yelled. Soul hit him on the back.

"Sit down, idiot!" he said.

"What game should we play?" Maka asked before Black Star had a chance to start yelling nonsense.

"Truth or dare," Liz said. Everyone agreed, so they started playing.

"Since it was my idea, I'm going first," she said. "Truth or dare..."

* * *

I don't feel like finishing this story, I just came back from a night pep rally and I'm tired.

Anyway, thank you for your OCs.


End file.
